


The Friendship of Kings

by katajainen



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (all the battles in LOTR basically), Comrades in Arms, Friendship, Gen, It was too fun to write, No beta - provided as is, Not apologizing for the Tolkien pastiche style, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: Or: how two future kings met by chance and went on to make a great name for themselves (or at least one of them did; the other had a legendary title to begin with).





	The Friendship of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of the February Ficlet Challenge, prompt: making your own traditions.
> 
> And yes, I might have twisted that beyond all recognition. It's only I have always been far too amused by Aragorn and Éomer's habit of stopping for a chat mid-melée. (And I'm still salty it didn't make it to the movies.)

‘Let our swords hereafter shine together!’ said one man in farewell to a stranger, for the other wore the names of story and song with the same ease than a lesser man might wear a cloak, and to fight beside such a lord would be an honour not to pass by.

The other agreed, and did not speak  all that was on his mind; that he had known the father of the Third Marshal as a young man, younger even than his son was now; that the green fields of Riddermark and its fierce, proud people were dear to his heart, for there was one land, one people even dearer, and therein lay his duty to his line and love both.

And so they parted at their chance meeting, both speeding on their desperate errands before the oncoming storm caught up with them.

Thunder was upon them when they drew swords together; Gúthwinë for the Mark and Andúril for the Dúnedain. And so fierce and fell was their charge that their enemies looked upon them in dismay, looked once, and fled.

'In battle we may yet meet again, though all the hosts of Mordor should stand in between,' said one afterwards, a hopeful farewell before embarking on a dark uncertain road. The other thought him a great man, but believed him lost, a fool to his own courage.

But the farewell proved to be a foretelling.

'Did I not say so?' asked the one who had sailed his black ships under the banner of Isildur, and they clasped hand in hand and were glad of their meeting, and joyous as they rode into the fray, for they were both new-made kings, even if yet uncrowned, and the lust of battle was on them, both to avenge their beloved dead and to hold safe the White City and lands beyond.

Not long after, they rode out to meet the enemy on a doomed foray, and stood unquailing before the Black Gate. But as surely as the battle swept them apart, it brought them together once more, and they laughed in surprise and delight, for hope had come to their side most unexpected and most welcome, even if it was tainted with sorrow.

So they raised their swords once more, dread and gleaming as if they were one blade, and charged after their enemy. And they did not feel the weariness of their limbs, for their spirits were high and hearts uplifted with the sight of a victory past all thought of chance or reason.

And that was how they both came to be names renowned in story and song, great kings of Men at the dawn of a new Age. But the great struggle against the might of Mordor was not the last war they waged together, and with the banner of the White Tree flew the White Horse upon Green on many far-flung fields both East and South.

For such a great friendship as was between the kings of Gondor and the Mark was also between their two kingdoms, and they both grew great and prosperous from it.

 


End file.
